The Doctor in a high school
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: The 10th Doctor goes to Shido's high school, but there is something suspicious and mysterious about what's happening around here, and it has something to do with time travel. See profile for status.
1. Chapter 1 He comes

So I needed to get this out of my head so I could continue doing my stories. Enjoy one of my ideas!

* * *

><p>Shido was just in school, doing what he normally does in a regular basis. Getting caught between who's better at this or that, by Tohka and Origami, getting annoyed by his friend's virtual girlfriend, and so on. Nothing would be new, until a new face shows up in his class. He wasn't any kind of teacher that Shido was familiar with. This time, he had a brown suit, brown pants, glasses, and a pair of sand shoes. everyone was excited and a bit confused about what's going on.<p>

"Hey, Shido. Do you know who this new teacher is?" Tohka asked.

"I don't know, he seems like he's never been to this school before. Must be substitute." Shido answered Tohka.

"Ok, Class, Is everyone ready?" The Tenth Doctor greeted his class to start the day, and started to write on the chalkboard..

"Well, This would be exciting." Shido wondered.

"Hey, Shido. Do you think that you're available after school?" Origami asked.

"Um…. Let me see, I have some stuff to do later on, so how about another time?"

"Yes?" The Tenth Doctor approached Shido as they were talking.

"Oh, Hey there, Mister…?" Shido said.

"Call me Mr. Smith" the Tenth Doctor replied.

* * *

><p>So the Tenth Doctor comes to Shido's high school. What is he doing there? Well, leave a review if you liked this and I'll hope to see you soon. Geronimo!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2, 2 Doctors appear

So I'm still continuing this. If it amuses you, please read on.

* * *

><p>"So, Since I'm gonna be your supply teacher for Ms. Okamine, I'm gonna need to know your names. So can we start with the far end? Yep, Right there," the 10th Doctor asked.<p>

"I'm Shido Itsuka."

"I'm Tohka Yatogami."

"I'm Origami Tobichi."

And the whole class began to introduce themselves to him, until he was done with the last student.

"Ok, Class, Now we are gonna talk about Social Studies." and he began writing it on the board.

"So, Social Studies. Social Studies, eh? Social Studies. Social Studies…. Social Studies. Social Studies, Social studies, Social Studies."

"I think he doesn't know what he's doing." Shido whispered to Tohka, making her giggle.

"So, I hope you're taking this all down, so what is the cause of the industrial revolution?" the 10th Doctor asked.

Origami raised her hand first.

"Ok, Origami. Answer away."

"The industrial revolution was created when there were many scientific breakthroughs." Origami answered.

"Correctamundo! A word that is kinda silly and I would probably not use it again. So how long was the time span of Feudal Japan?" he asked again.

Origami raised her hand again.

"Someone else." the 10th Doctor said.

No one raised their hands.

"No? ok, Origami, go for it."

"Feudal Japan spanned between 1185-1603."

"Wow, ok Origami, who ruled Japan in the First Edo Period?"

"Go-Yozei."

"How can you travel through a wormhole and back?"

"You would need energy compared to a star blowing up."

"What's 59,879 times 3?"

"179,637"

The Doctor was just stunned that she solved all those questions without any kind of error…..

Everyone was dismissed for the day, and Shido and Tohka were just walking home together, and they were almost to Shido's house.

"Man, that substitute teacher was kinda weird. He made us do all kinds of crazy stuff."

"Yeah, But I just only hope that he's only here for only a day." Tohka wondered.

"That could happen-" But then they were interrupted by the sound of mechanical sounds.

"What's going on, Shido?" Tohka asked.

Suddenly, a big blue box appeared right on the doorstep of Shido's house, and it just made Shido and Tohka confused, but just made Shido a bit more frustrated.

"Why is there a blue box in our doorstep?" Shido wondered.

Then, a funny looking man appeared out of the blue box. He had a chin, a bowtie, and a nice looking suit.

"Right then, why did it land here? I was supposed to land in the school." the man wondered, and was wondering where did he land.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Tohka asked him.

"I'm the Doctor, but you can call me John Smith."

* * *

><p>So the 11th Doctor comes in the story as well, and this gets more confusing. Why is the 11th Doctor here on the same timeline as the 10th? Find out on the next chapter. Geronimo!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 What is happening?

If this story amazes you, continue reading.

* * *

><p>"So…..You're Mr. Smith?" Shido asked.<p>

"Yeah, Why do you ask?" the 11th Doctor wondered.

"Because there is a teacher at school with the same last name." Shido said.

"Really? I've gotta meet this teacher. Besides, I was supposed to appear in the school."

"Great, so can I go in now?" Shido asked.

The Doctor didn't realize that his TARDIS was blocking his way inside.

"Oh, that, can I just leave it here for now?" he nervously chuckled.

"WHAT?! How can I get inside?" Shido raged.

"Um…. Shido, See you tomorrow?" and Tohka just went to her home quickly.

"Don't worry, there's alot of space inside my TARDIS."

"You mean that snog box?"

"Oi! It;s not a snog box! And I can show you!" the Doctor insisted, and they both went inside the TARDIS. Once they were inside, Shido was just stunned about how big it was on the inside.

"Right then, so let's start by going to the school."

"WOW! Is this how you're snog box is on the inside?" Shido asked.

"Again, It's not a snog box!"

"Oh? So how did it land on my doorstep then?"

"I don't know. And besides, let's go to Raizer!"

The TARDIS then took off from Shido's front doorstep and went into the time vortex. Soon it landed in Raizen high school this time, but it was just yesterday afternoon, and they were in the roof.

"Well, this could be worse." The 11th Doctor pointed out, but then Shido popped out of the TARDIS, and looked to what's going on.

"Where am I?" Shido asked.

"Oh, We're two days behind today."

"But, Why did you bring me here?"

"Oh, I thought that you stepped out once I started the TARDIS. Oh well…."

Shido and the 11th Doctor then looked down to see what was happening. He saw Shido with Tohka walking together.

"Wow, is she your girlfriend?" the 11th Doctor asked.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU PEOPLE!" Shido shouted, but it attracted attention for the past Shido and Tohka.

"What's going on in that rooftop?" the past Shido wondered.

"Quickly, get down." the Doctor asked of Shido.

"Do you think it's a spirit?" Tohka wondered.

"I don't know, but let's go up there and find out." the past Shido exclaimed.

"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to be detected!" the Doctor worried.

"Why?" Shido asked.

"Do you really want to know?" the Doctor sarcastically asked.

"But then, will there be a Paradox or something."

"Wow, you catch on quick. Now get inside the TARDIS and let's go."

"But…" Shido stammered.

"Let's go now." the Doctor politely asked this time, and Shido finally agreed. He got inside the TARDIS, and soon, went back in time.

_Inside the TARDIS….._

"So….Now where's taking the TARDIS back to April 10th?" Shido asked.

"Yep, since I think it'll be more accurate to start with." The Doctor remarked.

Soon the TARDIS materialises in the worn down school, where Shido met Tohka for the first time. The Doctor then stepped out of his TARDIS, and was deeply shocked that he arrived at a crater-like battlefield.

"Wait, this is where-" Shido wondered, but was cut off from the Doctor, telling him to be quiet.

"Shhh! Can you see that?" the Doctor pointed out.

Shido couldn't believe of what he was seeing. In the distance was Shido being confronted by Tohka, who was in spirit form. But something was different. The 10th Doctor was there, waiting for something to happen.

"Well, this isn't what I've expected." the 11th Doctor wondered.

But then, another figure popped into this time period. This time, he had a leather jacket…...

* * *

><p>So leave a review if you liked this part, and see you soon!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Fantastic!

So, since you guys requested that I bring in the 9th Doctor, he will appear in this chapter. If you paid attention, I did mention there was someone wearing a leather jacket. Yep, you guessed it right….

* * *

><p>"Remarkable! I didn't know you're snoggy TARDIS can travel back in time like that!" the current Shido noted.<p>

Now the Doctor was starting to get a bit annoyed about what Shido said. But there was something else coming in, and he couldn't believe who was coming. Especially if it's one of his past incarnations.

"Tobichi?" the past Shido wondered.

"Shido." she remembered.

"What going on, and why are you wearing those clothes?" but before he could continue, Origami quickly dodged an attack launched by Tohka. She quickly went into combat and fought with Tohka. The past Shido was horrified by what happening in front of his eyes.

"Stop this!" he demanded, but they just continued fighting, until it got to the point that they were using energy waves, trying to knock each other out. Soon enough, there was a big energy wave charging towards him, and boy, was he scared. Luckily, at the last second, he got knocked out in the neck by someone in a leather jacket.

"Fantastic. I've got to deal with this boy." he grumbled.

He quickly dragged him inside his TARDIS, and transported to Fraxinus.

"We've gotta go where he's going" the 11th Doctor said.

"Um….What?" Shido wondered, but the Doctor was already going into his TARDIS, and doesn't want to get left behind, so he catches up to him. The 10th Doctor spots him and wonders about the two Shidos

"Hm….I'm going to need to have some more investigations about who this boy is. And my only question is where to start?" the 10th Doctor was puzzled and went back to his own TARDIS.

_Back in the TARDIS…._

"Doctor, Why did you take me back to that time?" Shido asked.

"There is something wrong here. My past two incarnations aren't supposed to be here!"

"So, is that a bad thing?" he again asked.

"The reason why their back here, could be the reason why there are so many time paradoxes. And believe me, if this person is crazy enough, it'll probably target you."

"What?! What does this thing want with me?"

The Doctor brought up a computer screen, and showed him the person who wants to target him.

"Who's that?" Shido asked.

"This person is no ordinary person, and it's a she…."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Fraxinus…<em>

The past Shido woke up from being knocked unconscious by the 9th Doctor, and, to his surprise, was woken up in a sick bay, with Reine and the 9th Doctor scanning for injuries.

"What just happened?" Shido unexpectedly asked.

"You're resting in the sick bay" Reine responded.

"Wait, what?" Shido wondered.

"You were dead lucky when I found you." the 9th Doctor added.

"And who are you?" Shido asked.

"That's simple, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

* * *

><p>So Shido is now the Fraxinus, and what role does the 9th Doctor play in? What kind of paradoxes did the 11th Doctor pointed out? Well, I'll leave that for the next chapter. Plus, there is a secret character who will be coming soon...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Oh Great!

Chapter 5, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Doctor who?" Shido wondered.<p>

"Please, just call me the Doctor." the 9th Doctor suggested.

"Oh, but what happened down there?" Shido asked about his whereabouts.

"You were nearly injured in a fight between a spirit and the AST." Reine informed Shido.

"The AST? Wait, why am I here? Where's my sister?" Shido asked.

"What you need is to calm down. You'll get the answers you need once you meet the commander." Reine explained.

"What?" Shido wondered.

"Follow me, and you'll know." the 9th Doctor pointed out.

The 9th Doctor escorted Shido to the control room, where the commander would be. Shido was just stunned about this kind of ship, and the landscape that was resided with.

"Greeting, Shido." a man introduced. "I'm Kyouhei Kannazuki. Welcome to Fraxinus."

"Hi." Shido introduced himself.

"Glad you could make it, bro." a familiar voice caught Shido's attention, and it shocked him more, she was related to him.

"Hey big bro!" Kotori said with delight.

"WHAT?!" Shido was shocked by her sister's appearance.

"That is the Commander." The 9th Doctor added….

* * *

><p><em>Back at the TARDIS….<em>

"Wait, That's Kurumi!" The present Shido pointed out while looking at the monitor.

"Yes, I know who she is." the Doctor pointed out.

"You do?"

"Yes. She was the one who will end Gallifrey, and time itself….."

* * *

><p><em>At the 10th Doctor's TARDIS…..<em>

"Well, that wasn't too good." the 10th Doctor wondered. "Maybe I should learn more about this 'Shido' person. After all, he could be the key." and he set his co-ordinates to April 13th.

* * *

><p>So leave a review if you liked this chapter. Sorry it was short, but I rushed through this, and I'm almost done watching Date A Live season 2 at the moment. But as always, see ya!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Allons-y!

Chapter 6 is the legend of what Kurumi would do to Gallifrey and the 10th Doctor in Raizer high school. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the TARDIS…..<em>

"Wait, what will Kurumi do to this, Gallifrey?" Shido asked.

The 11th Doctor was a bit uneasy about this, but he soon began telling Shido all about the time war and how Kurumi is tied into all of this.

"What I can tell is that she was the one would would end the time war. A war fought between the Daleks and the timelords. The war raged on for decades and decades, until the Daleks were finally able to breach our defenses. The timelords agreed to tear apart all of time and space to end the war between them, but there was something else as well. Kurumi Tokisaki came into the high council's meeting, and overheard of what they would do if this war would continue to rage on. She then proposed that we would use her angel and her abilities to end the time war. Everyone agreed with that idea, since she could manipulate time as good as us. But unknown to us, her real plan was to wipe out Gallifrey with the Moment inside the time chambers."

"And what's the 'Moment'?" Shido again asked.

"The Moment is a really powerful device capable of tearing up entire universes and time itself in one single blast from its power. Almost nothing can stop it's powerful blast, expect one person."

"And I'm guessing that's Kurumi."

"Yes. So Kurumi tried to go inside the time chambers, but was soon caught by the guards at the chamber. What she did to get her way was…." and the 11th Doctor felt a little uneasy about telling this part.

"What, Doctor?" Shido asked.

"She killed them without any hesitation. She then proceeded to the chamber to relieve the Moment, but there was something that she didn't expect from her killings. Yes, the guards sounded the alarm that the chamber was compromised, and this alerted Kurumi even more. So she dashed into the halls, desperately trying to find it, but then it was taken by someone who she didn't expect to meet. A man in a ragged coat, an old face, and filled with hatred. What remains are only two words that Kurumi only remembered before he departed. No More…."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at Raizer…..<em>

"Well, Let's get this started!" the 10th Doctor said to himself, and he went directly inside the school, looking for Shido's homeroom teacher, Tamae Okamine.

"Yes, Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"Well, I was told that I would be your assistant teacher for 1 week." He nervously said.

"Oh? I would like that, but where's your proof?" she asked.

Now the Doctor was kinda nervous about what's going to happen next, but he knew something would guarantee that he could do this.

"Right here." and showed her the psychic paper.

"Oh? So you're the new assistant teacher for this semester. Nice!"

"Well, yeah." he thanked her.

"Nice clothes that you're wearing!" she complimented out of nowhere.

"Thank you, I got them from Britain." he said.

"So you're British?" she asked.

"Well, not technically. I'm scottish, you see, but I'm considered a Brittish person because of my accent." he said, fitting with his persona.

"Oh, nice!" she complimented.

"By the way, when does this school start anyway?" he asked, but something else caught his attention. He looked like a young man with a leather jacket,

"Well, it usually starts at around 8-" but was cut off from the 10th Doctor staring into his target.

"It can't be! No, it's not possible."

* * *

><p>So leave a review if you liked this chapter, and I'll see you soon!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Oh yes!

So in this chapter, the 10th Doctor meets the 9th. Just saying, this is my version of what would happen if the 9th and 10th were to meet.

* * *

><p><em>From the 10th Doctor's perspective….<em>

"Who is this person whom I think I know from the past?" the 10th Doctor wondered, looking at his previous incarnation.

He then walked down the hall slowly towards his target, until he was blocked by three girls walking down the hallway, chatting about some nonsense.

"Hey, didn't you hear about the new janitor who just came here?" Ai exclaimed.

"Yeah. I heard that he's only here for about 3 weeks!" Mai added.

"That's so lame." Mii also added.

The 10th Doctor had no choice but to stay out of their way until they have passed him, but he then lost his target.

"Oh damn…" the 10th Doctor grumbled.

Just then he was surprised by his previous incarnation who he was targeting earlier.

"Oh Great, another wanderer. What do you want?" he asked.

The 10th Doctor was just awed by how he found him instead of the other way around.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Oh, that's very clever. Very." the 10th Doctor pointed out.

"Ok, new guy, what's your name?" the 9th Doctor asked of him.

"Oh, right." and the 10th Doctor showed him his psychic paper to the 9th Doctor. He just looked stunned about how he got psychic paper.

"Ok, smart guy." as he hands it back to him. "Who exactly are you?"

"Well, I'm John Smith." the 10th Doctor said. "It says on the paper."

"No it's not. It's blank." he responded.

"No….." the 10th Doctor remarked, as he examined his psychic paper again, and showed it to him again. "See? It says here, John Smith."

They both looked at the paper, but what the 9th Doctor could see was nothing.

"Seriously? Who are you?" the 9th Doctor again demanded.

The 10th Doctor wanted to prove something first. Since he couldn't see what was written on the psychic paper, and he found the 10th Doctor faster than he could track him.

"Ok. This will prove it." and he quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

Now, the 9th Doctor was shocked by this. He had a sonic screwdriver and he had one too, but it just couldn't be.

"Ok, then. If you are the Doctor, why do you sound scottish?" the 9th Doctor wondered.

"Beg pardon?" as Shido appeared from his meeting with his sister.

* * *

><p>So leave a review if you liked this, and I'll see you soon!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Which Doctor?

So this another chapter I made while I was bored during the Christmas break. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Shido, it's none of your business. Just go back inside." the 9th Doctor said to Shido.<p>

Shido just looked surprised, but he's just wondering what's going on.

"Wait wait wait." the 10th Doctor said quickly, and with more curiosity.

"Hey! Whoever you are, don't even try doing-" but he was cut off from Kotori coming to door, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, guys, take it down a notch? I'm working on something important." Kotori demanded.

"Oh really? You didn't tell me what you were working on?" the 9th Doctor wondered.

"You don't know how to get girl to like Shido because you don't want to." Kotori simply said.

"Why you-" the 9th Doctor raged, but cut off by the 10th Doctor.

"I do it!" he remarked.

Kotori didn't know who or what he was, but he has a really good attitude when it came to wondering what this would be.

"Question, Doctor. Who is he?" Kotori asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" the 9th Doctor scolded.

"Oh come on. You're my reliable source of information when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"I'm the Doctor." the 10th Doctor said.

Shido and Kotri were shocked about this kind of news.

"Wait, what do you mean, ' the Doctor'. I'm pretty sure there's only one." Kotori explained.

"Yeah. That fellow over there is me." the 9th Doctor added.

Shido and Kotori looked at both the Doctor, and they couldn't get anything similar.

"Wait, so why are you guys different?" Kotori asked the 10th Doctor.

"Well…..That's a bit complicated."

"How's it complicated.?" Kotori asked.

Just then, Tohka was walking down the hallway, and spotted Shido talking with two strangers.

"Hey, Shido. I don't know if I should do this kind of game. Ai, Mai, and Mii suggested that we all could play together, but…." she stopped talking because no one was listening to her to what she has to say.

"IS ANYONE HEARING OF WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?!" She shrieked.

This caught the attention of everyone who was just chatting.

"Oh, damn. She yells loud." the 9th Doctor wondered.

"So, hey Tohka. How are you doing today?" Shido nervously asked.

"Oh? Nothing really." Tohka simply replied to Shido, with a smile.

"Perfect. This could prove to which 'Doctor' is best for the job." Kotori plotted, and turned to the two Doctors.

"Alright, then Doctor, which one you are. I'm gonna give you an assignment." and she drags both of them inside the physics preparation room.

* * *

><p>So leave a review if you liked this chapter, and as always, Merry Christmas!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 I'm the Doctor

**Here we have yet another chapter, because I kinda like how this story progress.**

* * *

><p>"So, since I'm guessing that you are from the future, Doctor." Kotori wondered about the 10th Doctor.<p>

"Yes I am. What how did you know?"

"You know, it's all complex timey-wimey stuff, but whatever, let's get straight to the point. So you already know what I was assigning you?"

"Yes, and I can do this assignment pretty well, since I've done it during the past."

"Wait, what assignment?" the 9th Doctor wondered.

"You mean, you didn't know?" the 10th Doctor questioned 9th.

"Of course not. How come you know this?" the 9th Doctor asked of 10th.

"Like Kotori said. It's all complex timey-wimey stuff." the 10th Doctor simply said.

"Ok, ok, so, you're assignment is this" and Kotori showed them on her computer.

"Basically, make Shido make the spirit, named 'Hermit' to fall in love with him." Kotori explained.

The 9th Doctor looked at Kotori's computer and wondering if he was up for the task.

"Oh, that won't be hard. I just need my TARDIS-" the 10th Doctor wondered.

"Oh, and one more thing, you can't use your TARDIS to go back in time and rewrite what you did wrong." Reine pointed out.

"What? You mean that-" the 10th Doctor pointed out in a surprised look.

"It's so that we can determine who will best be suited to be the most-trusted advisor for us and for Shido." Reine also added.

"Um…..Does that count for me as well?" the 9th Doctor asked Reine.

"Yes, because you're in this as well." Reine answered him.

The 9th Doctor didn't know what he should do now. He is one of Ratatoskr, but this wasn't part of his job. After some thinking, he made his desicion.

"Ok, I'll take up the challenge." the 9th Doctor said.

"Perfect, and you?" Kotori wondered about the 10th Doctor.

"Well, I don't know how this is gonna work out and all, but since you need someone to get the job done, then I'm in as well." the 10th Doctor said.

"Good, so here, put these on." and Reine handed them an earpiece. Both Doctors putted them on.

"Is this so that we can keep tabs on you?" the 9th Doctor asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Reine answered.

"Ok, then. Let's do it." the 10th Doctor exclaimed with delight, and dashed out of the room, saying, Allons-y.

" I have to deal with my goofier self. Oh well." the 9th Doctor sighed.

"This could be a great opportunity to bond with your past self." Kotori said.

"Why would I even to in the first place?" the 9th Doctor questioned Kotori.

"It's just that you just look grumpy all the time. Would it kill you to smile?"

"Maybe, but I just don't want to smile, cause now I'm working with someone who's me."

"Well, I can't change that. Maybe he was here for another reason?"

The 9th Doctor just left and awaiting the challenge ahead of him.

**Let the challenge begin!**

"Okay, Shido, ready to date?" the 10th Doctor asked him.

"Um…." Shido was thinking of an answer, but wasn't ready to reply.

"Shido, Come with me. I need to talk to you about something." the 9th Doctor asked of Shido.

"Oh. Um...alright." and he went to where the 9th Doctor was.

"Well, that ended quickly." and turned his head to Tohka, and scanning her with his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Tohka asked.

"Oh, nothing much." and waiting for his results. "So, how did Shido mange to seal you?" the 10th Doctor asked.

"Oh, well that's a long story." Tohka said.

"I've got all the time in the world." the 10th Doctor said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, remember to leave a review and follow, for more updates.<strong>


End file.
